Freedom
by Miss Sara Diane
Summary: Sirius receives the final word from the Ministry about his status as a convict.


Harry was sitting in a very uncomfortable chair in the hallway at the Ministry of Magic. He was sitting in a splintery old chair outside of the very room that he had been in earlier that year for using magic against the Dementors that had attacked him outside of Privet Drive. Ron and Hermione were sitting close by talking to Mr. Weasley who had taken a break from work to come and be with them while they waited. They were all waiting for answers.

At this point Harry was willing to hear anything, as long as it was something. They had been sitting here all morning and it was just now 14 past noon. Dumbledore had insisted that none of them come inside. He stood firm in the fact that it was a very private matter and that it was for the best in case any of them tried to interfere if things didn't go as planned. Harry looked away from the dark mahogany arm of his splintery chair to look up at his former professor who was pacing in front of the giant door that lead into the courtroom. Harry had never seen Remus Lupin as he saw him today. Remus paced anxiously and nervously in front of the doors, stopping to pause from time to time as if he might be able to catch a word of what was going on behind those doors. There was something happening behind Remus' tired eyes that set Harry's mind to racing with questions. He wasn't sure what it was. He just couldn't put his finger on what was going on in the mind of his favorite professor. At last, the loud clapping sound of a gavel being smacked against hard wood reverberated from behind the door. Harry, Ron, and Hermione shot out of their chairs and rushed towards the door. Remus took a few steps back and stopped dead, staring straight on at the door as if he could burn a hole through it with his eyes. Suddenly, with a loud swish of air the door opened to reveal Albus Dumbledore. He adjusted his posture to stand up very straightly, commanding the entire space of the doorway. He looked forward at Remus, and acknowledged Harry who was now standing off to the side of Lupin. Ron stood behind Harry with Hermione clutching at his arm. Dumbledore simply stood there in the doorway for what seemed like forever with his calm unrevealing face not alluding to the answers to any of the questions that were running through all of their minds. Dumbledore cleared his throat making everyone inhale a gasp of anticipation. There was a slight upturn of Dumbledore's cheek which rose his mouth into a curious little smile. He suddenly took a step out of the doorframe and walked away to where Arthur Weasley was standing nearby. There, standing in the wake of Dumbledore's presence was none other than Sirius Black. No one said a word. There stood Sirius as no one had seen him in years. His hair was dark as pitch, clean, and shiny hanging loosely with it's natural wave framing his smooth neatly trimmed beard and moustache. He was wearing extremely elegant black and maroon robes, with brilliant silver clasps at the neck . Harry suddenly felt extremely underdressed in his jeans and jumper. Sirius stood with his head down his hair falling over his eyes as he stared at his weathered hands, fidgeting with his clean fingernails. He looked so young and so unsure of himself. Harry's heart leapt up into his throat. He was so sure that something was wrong. Sirius looked up and his eyes searched for all that remained of his past life, the amber glow of a pair of all too familiar eyes. Sirius smiled like the sunrise and Remus' heart broke into a billion pieces. Remus was sure that everyone around him could see all of the emotions that were clawing at his insides. They took a step closer to one another and Sirius's shaky hands reached out and grasped Remus' shoulders. Sirius held on tight like there was no tomorrow. He held onto Remus as if the whole world would drop from underneath him if he let go. Remus searched Sirius face and rested on his eyes which were quickly welling up. Remus' breath caught in his chest as he watched a triumphant tear spill down Sirius' cheek. Sirius let out a deep breath , and Remus felt it. Remus felt nearly 15 years of suspicion, doubt, and guilt wash away from the soul of his dearest friend. Sirius let in a new breath.

"I'm free." Remus' eyes came alive.

"You're…" They both took a shaky breath together as Sirius reiterated.

"I'm free, Remus." Harry and Ron let out a whoop and holler as Hermione burst her way into Sirius's arms unable to control herself. Sirius gave her a reassuring hug and pulled away to look at her.

"Well, Hermione. I had no idea." He smiled coyly at her, causing her to blush as she backed away to Ron's side, her cheeks turning a bright shade of raspberry.

"Hey now!" Ron protested, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and winked at Sirius. Dumbledore came around and patted Sirius on the back.

"I do believe it's about time we had something good to celebrate."

"Here, Here!" Boomed Sirius, as he sneaked a glance at Remus. "With many more to come."


End file.
